


Stupid Doctor

by locked_prism



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I can’t not write fluff I guess, Kissing, M/M, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it gets a bit fluffy at the end with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: The Master lets the Doctor top for a change.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Stupid Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written smut before so I wanted to try it out. This is my first time ever writing it.

The Doctor laid sprawled out on his bed, naked. The Master is kneeled between his legs. He caresses the Doctor’s thighs and moves his hands up higher. The Doctor sucks in a breath as his hands are avoiding the place he wants them the most. 

The Master notices and chuckles at him a bit then moves down to lick a stripe up his cock. The Doctor groans at that and the Master does it again. He teases the head a bit then takes it into his mouth. The Doctor bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. 

The Master slowly takes him in and the Doctor was so annoyed by that so he tried to thrust up into the pleasurable wet heat. The Master pushed his hips down and wouldn’t let him. The Doctor whined. 

The Master pulled off, “Say my name.” 

“Master.. please,” the Doctor whined. 

“Please what?” 

“Master, may you please blow me.”

“Ooh, I like your manners,” the Master teased. He leaned back down and took almost his whole cock in his mouth. The Doctor fisted the sheets. The Master hollowed his cheeks and sucked him off. He pressed his tongue to the underside of his cock. The Doctor gasped. The Doctor moved one hand to thread his fingers through the Master’s hair and tried to thrust up again but still wasn’t able to. 

The Master could sense that he was close and pulled off with a pop. “..Master,” the Doctor whined again. The Master hushed him and moved up to press a slow kiss to his lips. The Doctor groaned into the kiss and he could slightly taste himself. 

The Master broke apart and leaned near his ear and bit the lobe of it and licked around it. “Fuck me,” the Master whispered to him. The Doctor felt a shiver run through him at that. The Master usually was the one fucking him. 

The Doctor quickly switched their positions so he was on top and pinned the Master’s wrists down. The Master groaned, “Remember who’s in charge though,” the Master warned. The Doctor only hummed softly and moved his hand down to his chest and once he reached his nipples the Master moaned. The Doctor slowly circled them and gently pinched them between his fingers until they hardened under his touch. The Master barely stifled the noises that threatened to come out. 

The Doctor slid his hands down his body and the Master was starting to get impatient. The Doctor smirked at him then brought his own fingers to his lips and started sucking on them and he swirled his tongue around, making sure they got really wet. The Master looked up at him and moaned at that. 

Once the Doctor decided that they were wet enough he took them out of his mouth and to the Master’s puckered hole. He teased around it before eventually pushing a finger in. The Master tensed around it as the Doctor wiggled it in. Soon the Doctor pushed in another finger. The Doctor urged the Master to relax. The Doctor started moving them around and stretching him. 

The Doctor pulled them fully out and the Master whined at the loss but the Doctor soon had his cock pressed up to his hole and slowly pushed in, wanting to be gentle. The Master had his eyes squeezed shut and he was tensed up from the pain as the Doctor continued to slowly push in, he was not used to this. When the Doctor’s cock was fully sheathed inside the Master’s body he took a second to let him adjust. He only started moving again when the Master nodded at him, signalling that it was ok. 

He started at a slow pace, not wanting to harm him. The Master quickly got annoyed, “Faster!” he yelled and the Doctor complied. “Faster,” he yelled at him again and the Doctor sped up the pace a bit more. They were both panting heavily and the Doctor was letting a series of moans that mostly consisted of ‘Master’. 

The Master was groaning more at the faster pace and at hearing his own name on the Doctor’s lips being repeated again and again. 

The Master was getting closer and the Doctor knew this so he took his cock in hand and started stroking him. His breath came out faster. His eyes rolled back as he shot out stripes of come. This caused his hole to start clenching around the Doctor’s cock and the Doctor leaned down to capture the Master’s lips with his. 

The Doctor’s thrusts got more sloppy and soon he was spilling his load inside the Master. The kiss caught their moans of pleasure. 

They broke apart from the kiss and they were breathing heavily, they felt each other’s breath on their face. The Doctor collapsed on top of the Master and slowly pulled out of him. 

After a few minutes the Master pushed him off of him. He groaned, he knew he would be sore for a bit. The Doctor got up and went to the bathroom and shortly returned with a wet washcloth to clean the both of them up. 

The Master almost tried to stop him, “I don’t need your stupid help,” he grumbled but continued to lay there while the Doctor cleaned up the come. 

The Doctor payed his remark no mind. The Doctor did however look back up to him and give him a soft smile. The Master turned his head away, slightly flustered at it. 

When the Doctor was finished he climbed back into the bed next to the Master and snuggled up against him. He wrapped the nice warm blanket around them and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome and feedback is appreciated! (Especially now because it’s my first time writing something like this)


End file.
